


Maybe I Like You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just don’t understand why you would ask about moving in together,” Jackson said. “I mean we barely get along, we just fuck and then go on with our lives.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Like You

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Jackson yelled out, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

Aiden looked at him, a flash of hurt in his eyes, before looking down at the coffee cup in front of him. “I just-I thought-” He sighed heavily and got up, dumping his cup out in the sink. “You know what? Just forget it.”

 

Jackson grabbed Aiden’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around. “You don’t just forget some things, Aiden.”

 

“Well, then let’s pretend I never said anything.”

 

“I just don’t understand why you would ask about moving in together,” Jackson said. “I mean we barely get along, we just fuck and then go on with our lives.”

 

“Well maybe I don’t think of it like that anymore,” Aiden snapped, before taking a step back, his cheeks turning red.

 

“You don’t-Aiden, what do you think this is between us?” Jackson asked.

 

Aiden shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down. “Nothing. It’s like you said. We just fuck.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Aiden sighed again and was quiet for several minutes, before looking up and Jackson, looking vulnerable. “Maybe-maybe I like you, Jackson. I don’t know what it is that I feel, but I know this isn’t just fucking anymore.”

 

Jackson looked at him for a long moment before closing the distance between them and taking Aiden’s face in his hands, kissing him. “Maybe I like you too.” He kissed him again and pulled back. “I’ll make you a key tomorrow and we’ll figure this out. Together.”


End file.
